Unwanted Family Reunion
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: Reid makes the mistake of opening his door one night. I had previously deleted this story to make modifications. Now it's back up and running. Enjoy. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Edited, rewritten and ready for posting. Enjoy

* * *

Reid woke up to someone knocking on his apartment door, at three in the morning, one night. He figured whoever it was would go away soon enough, if he didn't answer the door.

But for the next fifteen minutes, whoever was at the door, wouldn't stop knocking. Finally Reid got out of bed and went to the door.

Against his better judgement, he didn't bother to grab his gun or to see who was at the door. When he opened the door, he instantly regretted it.

"Dad," Reid muttered.

"Hello Spencer," William Reid said. "May I come in?"

Again, against his better judgement, he opened the door and let his father in.

"Care to tell me, what you're doing here at, three in morning," Reid asked, as he closed the door.

Instead of answering, his father just walked around the living room, looking at everything.

"Are you, going to answer my question," Reid asked.

He was really starting to get irritated now.

"You cost me my job," William stated.

"I what," Reid asked, surprised.

"You got me fired," William said.

"How did I do that," Reid asked, slightly shocked.

"When you accused me of murder awhile back, my boss fired me. Apparently, when your accused of murder, your boss doesn't want the firm to look bad, so he fires you. Then your friends stop talking to you and ignore you," William explained.

"Look, I'm sorry you lost your job, but I don't think you lost it because of what I did," Reid said, calmly.

"It's your fault and you know it," William said, as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Reid. "Admit it's your fault."

"I can't, because it's not true. Your boss probably fired you for another reason. You just think it's my fault, because what I did. Your mind, is probably still trying process everything that happened, and you're looking for someone to blame for it all," Reid explained, as fear rose in his voice.

"My mind, is not tricking me," William said, as he pulled the trigger and shot his only son.

* * *

Author's Note: Short beginning I know. Future chapters will be longer. Promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid fell to the ground and instantly placed his hands on his over his right knee where his father just shot him.

"What the heck was that for," Reid asked, angrily.

He was so angry right now, at his father, that he didn't care about the pain in his knee.

Just then his father walked over to him and leaned in real close to his face then said, "This going to be fun."

William stood back up then hit Reid in the head with the side of his gun, thus knocking him out.

* * *

When Reid woke up he saw, his father, sitting on the couch, with something in his hand. He couldn't make out what it was.

"You know Spencer, if I remember right, I think I took this picture," William said.

Then he tossed the photo at Reid. Reid looked at the picture of him and his mother sitting at the kitchen counter, both of them had big smiles. He had always liked that photo but now for some reason he hated it.

"Why are you doing this to me," Reid asked.

"Why not," William asked, as he stood up and pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket.

He walked over to Reid and knelt down over him. Then he took the knife and plunged it into Reid's left shoulder. He then stood up and walked away.

The pain in Reid's knee was quickly forgotten, as his body reacted to the new-found pain in his left shoulder. He placed his right hand on his shoulder, but it didn't do much good since he couldn't find the strength to add any pressure to it.

He laid there, for what felt like forever, until he passed out from the pain.

* * *

When Reid woke up again, he could see sunlight shining in through his kitchen window.

_Morning,_ Reid thought. _I'm going to be late for work. Maybe the team will start to worry when I don't show up and come looking for me._

Reid, slowly and carefully, turned his head toward the kitchen table and saw his father, who was sitting there, eating breakfast.

"Well, look who's awake. You're late for work, you know. I wonder what your boss will think of that. To bad you can't get up and go right now," William stated, as he stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down. "I mean, you could, but I'd kill you before you reached the door."

Then it struck it him. His father was fired for being late to work. But his father didn't see it like that. He needed someone to blame, and Reid was the perfect person to blame.

_Lucky me,_ Reid thought.

William leaned over and placed his hand around the hilt of the knife in Reid's shoulder, then pulled it out.

Reid groaned in pain as he felt the knife leave his shoulder. He felt the blood flow freely through his fingers as he tried to find the strength to add pressure to the wound. He soon passed again from the pain and blood loss.

* * *

Reid awoke to the sound of his phone ringing.

The team, he thought, hopefully.

"Your friends must be really worried about you, because this is the fifth time one of them has called," William said, holding up Reid's phone. "To bad you can't call any of them back."

Reid tried to sit up, but as he did his father kicked him in the chin, knocking him down, again. Reid once again was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Author's Note: Still a short chapter, I know, but it's longer than the last. I'm off to work on editing the next one


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for the favoriting, following and reviewing. I would have gotten this chapter up yesterday, but the internet was being a pain in my ass and wouldn't let me. Enough about me, let's get back to UFR. Enjoy.

* * *

Reid woke up to someone knocking on the door.

_Please be someone from the team,_ Reid thought, hopefully.

"Mr. Spencer, it's Anna, from down the hall. Some of your mail got sent to us by mistake. My mom wanted me to bring it to you," the person outside the door said.

William walked over the door and started unlocking it.

"Don't hurt her. She's just a kid," Reid managed to say.

William walked over to him and said, "Why would I do that?"

He then pistol whipped Reid, again, before opening the door. William opened the door and pointed a gun at Anna then told her to get inside and be quiet.

When Anna saw Reid, she screamed.

"Shut up, before I kill you," William demanded.

Anna stopped screaming then asked, "What did you do to Mr. Spencer?"

"I said, 'shut up.' Now sit next to him, do as I say and only talk when I give you permission, and I won't hurt you," William ordered. "Understand?"

Anna nodded and sat down next to Reid.

* * *

When Reid came to, he looked at who was next to him.

"Anna," Reid asked, his voice was weak and full of pain.

Anna looked at him and whispered, "Who is that man?"

"My father. He thinks it's my fault he lost his job," Reid explained, each word hurting more then the last. "Did he hurt you?"

Anna shook her head. Just then William walked back into the room and said, "If you don't want me to hurt her, then don't talk to her."

"Let her go," Reid demanded. "She doesn't need to be a part of this."

"Oh, let her go? Why would I do that," William asked. "And she's already apart of this. No sense in her leaving, with what she's seen."

"She's only 15. Let her go," Reid said.

William went over to them, taking out the pocket knife. He knelt down next to Reid and plunged it into his left shoulder, again. Then he stood up and walked away.

Reid tried to keep his eyes open. He knew he had to protect Anna, but the pain was so unbearable, he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

* * *

When Reid woke up, everything was all a blur. He was able to make out a figure approximately five feet from him. The figure appeared to be a person. The person didn't appear to be moving at the moment.

Reid blinked a few times to clear his vision, but it didn't work. He figured the only way to know what was fully going on around him, was to put all his focus into hearing what was going around him.

Reid closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and listened carefully. After a minute or two he heard a shallow breathing coming from the unmoving figure.

_Anna,_ Reid thought. _He hurt her. If I ever get the chance I'm going to kill him myself._

Reid then heard some movement coming from the other side of his apartment. He then began working on getting enough strength to get himself up of the blood-coated floor he had been laying on for who knows how long, while making his rat-ass father believe he was still unconscious.

His plan depended on proper timing.

* * *

When William Reid came back into the living, he looked at the two people laying on the floor. He had to tie up the girl because she wouldn't stop fidgeting and crying. He hit her with the gun, to shut her up. Even with duct tape over her mouth, she was still annoying.

He looked at his son, hoping that, that team of his didn't show up before he can carry out his plan.

He then noticed slight movement coming from, the smart-ass genius. He walked over to him, knelt, put the gun down next to him, and placed his hand around the hilt of the pocket knife, ready to pull it out.

* * *

When Reid felt his father's hand around the knife, he knew he had to act now.

Using his good arm, Reid wrapped his hand around the older Reid's ankle and yanked it forward with a limited amount of strength.

He heard his father yelp is surprise as he fell backwards.

Reid used his right arm to push himself up into a slight upward position He then managed to grab the gun with his left hand before his father could get ahold of it.

When the older Reid sat up, he was greeted by having his own gun pointed in his face.

"Don't move," the young FBI profiler ordered.

"You're in no condition to stop me," William Reid taunted.

Reid stared long and hard at his father for a moment thanking whatever god was out there that his vision had cleared up enough for what he was about to do next before saying, "Don't tell me what I can't do."

Reid aimed the gun at his father's shoulder and pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Stayed up all night editing this chapter. I didn't skip CM though. I would never do that. Who here shed tears for Reid at the end of Zugzwang. I certainly did Anyways on to UFR. Enjoy

* * *

Reid's father fell backwards again as he screamed in pain.

Reid on the other hand leaned up against the couch. Pulling the trigger of the 22., took up more energy than he thought it would.

Reid pulled himself together and mustered up whatever energy he had left to get over to Anna and help her, while he got his home phone and called Morgan.

Calling the medics seemed to be the more rational thing to do, but due to everything happening, calling a team member seemed the better option.

"Reid," Morgan asked from the other end of the phone.

"Mor-," Reid started to say but was cut short by feeling the gun hit him in the back of the head.

Reid fell back down, unconscious.

William Reid picked up the phone and put it to his ear saying, "Hello, Agent Morgan. I regret to tell you this, but Spencer won't be able to talk to you for quite some time he's a little bit out of it."

"I swear if you hurt Reid, I will personally kill you," Morgan threatened.

"Oh, I'm counting on your revenge," William Reid said. "And you better hurry, he probably doesn't have much time left."

With that, William Reid hung up and let phone fall to the floor.

* * *

The next time Reid woke up, he was so weak he couldn't even open his eyes. He could still feel the blade in his shoulder. That meant his father hadn't taken it out yet, which was hopefully a good thing.

Just then, he came aware of the voices around him. At first, he thought he was delirious from blood loss. Then he realized he wasn't, when he recognized the voices.

"Put the gun down, now, and we'll talk about this," one of the voices said.

_Morgan_, Reid thought.

"He's already dead," another one replied with much strain as if he was having trouble forming words.

_Dad_, Reid thought.

"Then why are you pointing the gun at him like he's still alive," a third person asked.

_Rossi_, Reid thought._ Why'd you say that? Now he's going to want to shoot me to see if I'm dead. He does that and I_ will_ be dead._

"Don't do it. Don't shoot," Morgan order.

Just then Reid heard two faint pops, which he knew were gun shots.

* * *

Reid felt someone turn him over onto his back and then place two fingers on his neck.

As soon as the person was satisfied with their answer, they placed their hands on his shoulder and applied pressure to it and said, "Rossi, his knee."

He then felt another set of hands put pressure on his knee. He groaned in pain.

"Come on kid, open though's eyes," he heard Morgan say, with panic rising in his voice.

Reid tried to open his eyes, but they didn't seem to want to obey. The harder he tried the more tired and weaker he felt.

"Open though's eyes for me, kid," Morgan said, more urgently. "I know you went through a lot to get us here. You calling proved that. Now open your eyes."

Reid wanted to say, that he was trying, but his mouth seemed to be protesting as well.

Just then, he heard a someone telling Rossi and Morgan to back away. At first he thought it was his father. Then he realized that it was someone else, because as soon as Rossi and Morgan backed away, the person talking to them placed his hands on his shoulder and someone else placed their hands on his knee.

* * *

When Reid finally found the strength to open his eyes, he found himself in an ambulance and Morgan was sitting on a small bench right next to him. Morgan had blood on his hands, his blood.

"Hey, kid," Morgan said with a small smile when he saw Reid's eyes open.

"M-morgan," Reid managed to ask.

"Yeah," Morgan replied.

"What happened to Anna," Reid asked meekly.

"She's just fine. Don't worry," Morgan said.

Reid felt a small surge of relief when he heard that Anna was okay. He closed his eyes again.

* * *

Author's Note: Those of you think this is the end. You're wrong. I have surprises in store for those of you are following, favoriting and reviewing. Stay tuned my UFR Fans.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Worked on this in my history class. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

When Reid woke up again, he was laying in a bed and he heard the sound of a steady beeping. He realized he was in a hospital.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Near the door, stood two people, they appeared to be having a conversation about something.

He knew who they were, Morgan and JJ .

Morgan then turned and looked at Reid and said, "Hey, kid. You're awake."

Reid didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Morgan walked over to him and pulled a nearby chair closer to the bed saying, "We figured you'd sleep until next week."

"How long have I been out," Reid asked.

"Three days," Morgan replied.

"I'll go let the doctor know he's awake," JJ said, before she walked out of the room.

"What happened," Reid asked.

"You don't remember anything about the other day," Morgan asked, concerned for the young genius.

"Bits and pieces. I was unconscious most of the time," Reid stated.

"What do you remember," Morgan asked.

"I remember him showing up, him shooting me in the knee, then him stabbing me in the shoulder, twice, and Anna showing up," Reid answered.

"Anything else," Morgan asked.

Reid thought for a moment before saying, "He blamed me for losing his job, when he actually lost his job because he was late to work."

"Ok. That's good, kid," Morgan said. "It's good that you remember that."

"How is that a good thing," Reid asked, slightly confused.

"It's good, because it means your eidetic memory isn't messed up completely or permanently," Morgan explained.

Reid remained silent as he let Morgan's words soak in.

"Do you remember shooting him or calling me," Morgan asked.

Reid thought for a moment then said, "Not really. I remember holding my phone and trying to help Anna."

"Well if you hadn't called me, who knows what might happened. That call saved your life," Morgan stated.

Reid truly didn't remember calling anybody, but if Morgan said he called him, he must have. Morgan wouldn't lie to him like that.

Just then, JJ walked back in with the doctor. The doctor walked over to Reid and checked his vitals, then told him to get some rest.

After that the doctor left.

Morgan stood up and followed the doctor. JJ sat down where Morgan was sitting, and pushed some hair out of Reid's face.

"You really scared us," JJ stated.

"I'm sorry," Reid said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault. None of this is," JJ replied. "Do you understand me, Dr. Reid?"

Reid allowed himself to smile a little bit and said, "Yes, I understand, JJ."

"Good, now I want you to listen to that doctor and get some rest. You need it," JJ said.

Reid was about to protest, but then he realized how tired he actually was at that moment. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly, relieved to be alive.

* * *

Author's Note: To answer your already forming questions, no this is not the end. I have more in store for you dedicated readers. Stay tuned


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So sorry for not getting this up sooner. But in my defense I had a huge case of writers block when writing this chapter. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

One week later Reid was released from the hospital, all the team members offered to pick him up, but he declined each of their offers. There was something he had to do and he needed to do by himself, first.

* * *

Reid paid the cab driver and got out.

He placed a pair a crutches under his arms then swung himself across the green grass and past various assortments of flowers toward a stone bench. He then sat down and stared at the tombstone in front of him.

The words on the tombstone read:

William D. Reid

September 2, 1954 - May 15, 2008

May God Bless Him Despite His Sins.

* * *

Reid just sat there trying to make sense of why he was here after everything that he went through.

"You know, you could sit here forever and still not know why you're here," a man said from behind him. "Best way to figure out why, is to talk about it."

"He came to my place and shot and stabbed me, Rossi," Reid said looking up at him. "He almost killed me. What is there to talk about, when you guys already know what happened?"

"There many things you can talk about," Rossi said sitting down next to him. "You say, he almost killed you? But here you are, one week later. Why?"

"Because you and Morgan showed up and killed him," Reid stated.

"If you think about it closely, he knew that we would show up eventually after you called Morgan, and with all the times we called," Rossi pointed out. "So why did he not kill you?"

"It wasn't because of remorse, he enjoyed torturing me to much," Reid said. "He even got a fifteen year old girl involved."

"Maybe it was because you were his son," Rossi suggested. "His only son."

"He didn't care either way," Reid replied. "He just wanted me to die in a lot of pain."

"Maybe you said something to him, that made him change his mind," Rossi said.

"I can't even remember most of what happened, let alone what I said," Reid stated.

"Just think about it," Rossi replied.

Reid sighed then looked back at his father's grave and said, "I vaguely remember him tossing a picture at me when I regained consciousness the first time. It was a picture he took of me and my mom from when I was younger."

"What happened after," Rossi asked.

Reid searched his memory of events that happened that night, but couldn't find the answer.

"I can't remember," Reid replied, with a defeated tone in his voice.

"You will, in time," Rossi said. "Your memory is probably still trying to repair itself, so it will take awhile for you to remember what fully happened."

"How do you know that," Reid asked, looking at the old profiler.

"I just do," Rossi replied. "That and you have an eidetic memory. Those memories will come back. You might not like them, but you'll have them."

"I still need to know why he kept me alive," Reid stated.

"Maybe you don't need to know. The important thing is that your alive," Rossi explained.

"I need to be able to move on, and I don't know how to without answers," Reid pointed out.

"Well whatever it was, it stopped your father from killing you," Rossi said standing up.

Before Rossi left, he reach into his inside coat pocket and took out a folded piece paper then placed on the bench.

"We found this in your apartment. Read that when your ready to move on," Rossi said, as he walked away.

Reid looked at the piece of paper for a moment before picking it up and reading it.

He unfolded the paper and read what was written on it.

The note read:

Spencer,  
I know your probably wondering why I hurt you the way I did and why you're still alive. I truly never meant to hurt you, but I did, and for that I am sorry. I wanted someone to blame for losing my job, and I blamed you, because you accused me for murder.

I know it wasn't right to do what I did, but I can't take any of that back.

The only reason I lost my job was because after you left, I just let myself go. I was late for work just about every single day and constantly drinking. I didn't care anymore.

I was always proud to call you my son. You have made more of a difference in this world than I ever have. And you will continue to make a difference and save people's lives.

I hope you do survive and get to read this letter. Again, I am sorry for everything I ever did. For as long as I live I will always regret it. I may not even live long enough to regret every second, but I will regret every second to my grave.

I wish I could of been a better father and been there for you every step of the way in your life.

I know that his letter won't make up for everything, but I have no other way to communicate with you without having to fight the urge to hurt you.

Please forgive me.

Love, Dad

* * *

Reid looked back at the grave, he didn't believe what his father wrote. Even as a dead man he was making excuses for what he did. There is no excuse. He;d been blaming his only son for everything that went wrong in his life, an always wrote up an excuse for why he blamed him.

Rossi's right, Reid thought. The import thing is that I'm alive.

Reid, then got up and went in the same direction Rossi had gone in, in hopes of catching up to the older profiler, and getting a ride out of him.

* * *

Author's note: Thank to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. I enjoyed writing this story. I can't wait to share my next one with you all. So be on the look-out for my next story.


End file.
